hazeps3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mantel Troopers
This page will discuss the various Mantel Troopers in HAZE. Background Mantel Troopers are the foundation of Mantel Global Industry's army. They are elite, trained to kill, and absolutely ruthless. Powered by Nectar, these guys will do anything to win. There are many different types, but as Shane Carpenter, you only play as a standard Mantel Trooper. Mantel Trooper These are the main expendable units of Mantel's army. They are strictly for standard Guerrilla style attacks, or direct strikes. They aren't the best trained soldiers around, but they make up the core of Mantel's private army. The Nectar administrator, located on the back, is probably the most important piece. It can hold 6 Doses of Nectar when you are playing as a Trooper, and playing as a Rebel you can strap it to a grenade and create a Nectar Grenade. These are used to intoxicate and overdose any Mantel Trooper immediately. The standard weaponry carried by troopers consists of the Blacksaw B72 Rifle as the primary weapon, the "Diplomat" D6 Pistol as the sidearm, and SK3 fragmentation grenades. Like all other Mantel Troopers, these troopers are equipped with a helmet that contains an integrated HUD. Covering several points of the armor are yellow lights, these give direct information about the state of the trooper: Yellow means that they are healthy; Red means that they have overdosed on Nectar; and if they do not glow then the trooper is dead. If the lights turn white then the trooper's Nectar administrator has failed if the light glows bright than the trooper use nectar. 'Mantel' Heavy Trooper The Heavy Trooper carries a "Donkey Puncher" D118 Shotgun. They have much more armor plating then the standard trooper, and they have a more heavily guarded Nectar Administrator. A main difference that helps in identifying these troopers is the signature cross plated helmet that covers a large amount of the visor, the plates will absorb headshot damage from sniper rifles. It is unknown if Heavy Troopers carry secondary weapons at all, or they just never use them because of the belief that the shotgun is ideal for any situation. 'Mantel' Heavy Trooper Fire Support This is a seldom seen Trooper, but when they do appear they will wreck havoc on the battlefield with their "Hard Candy" Rocket Launchers. Like Heavy Troopers, they have a large amount of armor plating, albeit to a greater degree in order to protect themselves from shrapnel. It is unknown if they carry secondary weapons. Heavy Trooper Fire Support does not appear during the Mantel section of the campaign, but will instead be found on the Promise Hand section. They are almost always accompanied by an escort of 2 Standard Troopers and possibly a Heavy Trooper. 'Mantel' Light Trooper Also known as Mantel Scouts, these troopers are armed with the B72 Sniper Rifle, Packed with armor-piercing rounds. Scouts like to keep their distance from the heat of the battlefield. They use plenty of Nectar to ensure the perfect headshot on any targets of opportunity. They extremely on higher difficulty levels, and are usually on high elevated positions such as buildings, hills etc... The lighter then normal armor makes Light Troopers more vulnerable to attack, as it is much less effective against small arms fire. 'Mantel' Spec Ops Trooper These troopers are the elite soldiers of the Mantel Corporation. They are trained in covert ops and the only soldiers that are aware of the effects of Nectar that the other soldiers use. Spec Ops Troopers have very advanced armor that protects them from small arms fire very well, but is still very light, making them harder to kill. The visor does not glow, but a small light at the forehead does. Unlike all other types of trooper, Spec Ops Troopers are issued with a unique type of Nectar that makes them immune to overdose effects from Nectar weaponry or a shot to the administrator. Unlike other types of troopers, they are not mind controlled by the Nectar and instead serve the Mantel willingly. They are used for missions where superior training is required and are also assigned to hunt down Code Haze troopers. Trivia * Despite Haze being a Playstation exclusive, a Mantel Trooper costume for the Rabbids appears in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 for the Nintendo Wii. * While Mantel Troopers are right handed in the game, in almost all of the promotional art for Haze, they are shown being left handed. * As seen in the artwork of Spec Ops Troopers above, it appears that they were originally going to use suppressed BSW-72 Assault Rifles at some point in the game's development but the idea was scrapped. It is unknown if the player was able to use these suppressed BSW-72 Assault Rifles or if only the Spec Ops Troopers could use them. Category:Campaign Category:Mantel Global Industries